<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaky mistletoe and awkward heroes by Shadowstouch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946084">Sneaky mistletoe and awkward heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstouch/pseuds/Shadowstouch'>Shadowstouch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstouch/pseuds/Shadowstouch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical mistletoes has been appearing all over the castle and Harry has tried his best to avoid getting stuck underneath them. Slip ups are bound to happen, though, but this time it might not be a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaky mistletoe and awkward heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry swore. These bloody mistletoes appearing out of thin air all over the castle was driving him insane! As if he didn’t have enough trouble as it was, trying to avoid the hord of fellow students that had decided that their time was best spent cataloguing every step he took. Now he also had to deal with the hassle of not accidentally getting stuck beneath an enchanted mistletoe with one of said fans.</p>
<p>So far, he had been successful. The only times he hadn’t managed to dodge in time was when he and Hermione went through the doorway to the Charms classroom simultaneously, or that moment when he bumped into Terry Boot on his way out of the castle. Both times had ended in an awkward press of lips until they felt the spell release them. With Hermione, they both had scrunched their faces in disgust afterwards and done their best to just forget it ever happened. Boot had actually wiped his lips with his hands like he had accidentally eaten something poisonous! Not that Harry had particularly enjoyed it either, but he wasn’t some dangerous animal damn it!</p>
<p>”Sorry, Harry”, Neville smiled apologetically as he glanced up at the mistletoe, mocking them with its presence. ”I didn’t see it.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. ”Don’t apologise, Neville. It’s not like I saw it either.” At least Neville was a friend and wouldn’t try to take advantage of the situation. Which couldn’t be applied to the majority of the school population.</p>
<p>They just looked at each other for a moment before they both took a small step closer, their eyes agreeing that they should just get it over with. The first press of lips didn’t feel any different than any of the other kisses Harry had had. Just a dry, but warm, softness pressing against his mouth. But then, something changed.</p>
<p>Neville opened his mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was something wet swiping over Harry’s lips and they parted, just a bit, and then… the whole kiss turned into something else. Because now there was someone else’s tongue inside Harry’s mouth and it should be strange but instead it made his body go warm and his muscles soft.</p>
<p>His own tongue did its best to join the other in its quest, but it was quickly overpowered and coaxed into submission. He had no idea how long they had been kissing, but long enough for his hands to have wandered to the back of Neville’s neck and long enough for their lungs to be aching for air. When they finally separated, Harry’s head was spinning from lack of oxygen and Neville’s panting breaths were rolling across his face in warm puffs of air.</p>
<p>Harry opened his eyes (although he couldn’t remember closing them) and met Neville’s warm, brown ones. He tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Everything was just… empty. A blank parchment. The only thing that existed was his body’s still ongoing reaction to the kiss. The tingling of his nerves discovering new ways to connect. Harry wondered if his eyes were as wide as it felt like they were.</p>
<p>And suddenly, the moment was over. </p>
<p>Neville’s face exploded in a wave of red and he stumbled a bit as he backed away before he booked it out of there. Harry was still frozen in place, his mind having trouble to regain its composure after that onslaught of overwhelming <i>feeling</i>.</p>
<p>As the voices of other students started echoing down the corridor his body finally regained control over its appendages and he managed to begin his fumbling walk back towards the Eighth Year Common Room where he knew Ron and Hermione were waiting. Even if he wasn’t sure if he would tell them about what happened, at least they would work as a good distraction. Considering how hard it was to stop thinking about how soft Neville’s lips had been he would probably need it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I first wrote this I fully intended to write a longer thing which would continue exploring Harry's and Neville's budding relationship, but unfortunately I haven't been able to come back and expand on their story. Hopefully I'll be able to do so in the future, but for now I'll leave this as a one-shot.</p>
<p>Comments are very much welcome and if you have any constructive criticism that's appreciated as well. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>